


IAWOITE - Chapter 15

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [15]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

You were definitely going to hurl.

Tomorrow was the day you were supposed to meet up with Shawn. It was done. The relationship was over. Why did he not seem to understand? Why did this conversation even need to happen?

Spencer wasn’t feeling well, so instead of coming over after work, he said he was going to go home and sleep, so that whatever he had didn’t get any worse. That meant that you were home alone on the Friday night before you were supposed to go meet with the ex-fiancee you didn’t want to talk to ever again.

Instead of sitting on the couch and focusing on Shawn, you decided to get into your pajamas, pull out a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Chunky Monkey ice cream and watch Game of Thrones on your HBO GO account. 

After running around the apartment and cleaning obsessively which you tended to do when you were nervous, you finally did manage to sit down with your ice cream. Just as you were about to take the first delicious bite of ice cream, you heard a knock at the door. Was Spencer feeling better? Maybe it was just a headache and he felt better, so he decided to come over.

“Coming babe,” you said happily as you bounced over to the door, the spoon full of ice cream still in your mouth.

You swung the door open.

“Shawn, what the fuck are you doing here right now? We’re meeting tomorrow,” you said angrily.

Without even asking, he walked into your apartment, which he’d been in so many times before, and started talking. “I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. We need to do this now.”

You went back to the door and opened it up again, pointing him towards the exit. “I don’t need to do anything now. We’ll meet tomorrow at noon.”

“Y/N, I can’t stop thinking about you,” he started again, ignoring your motioning towards the door. “Every day since you returned the ring to me, I’ve been thinking about you.”

You slammed the door shut - immediately regretting it when you thought about all of the other tenants that were home right now. “So we’re doing this now? Really?” you said hotly, taking another big bite of ice cream in frustration. The giant chocolate chips in the ice cream were the only things keeping you sane right now. “I left you in the past the second I gave you that ring back. I don’t want you back. I’ve moved on. I’m with someone else. I don’t want to get back together with you.” It was very blunt and very unlike you within the context of a relationship, but he just didn’t seem to be getting it, so bluntness was the only thing that might work.

“Y/N, please,” he said, practically begging, “I regret what I did every day. I’ll never do it again.” He saw you begin to speak but continued over you, ignoring your attempts to make him see reason. “We spent years together. Why would you want to throw that all away for a relationship that’s not even six-months old?”

He was speaking with a mix of sadness and anger, but you just didn’t care anymore - this was too frustrating, and he’d brought the argument to your apartment. “Because I feel more comfortable and more in love with this man than I ever did with you. When I think back on our time together, I realized I was content, I wasn’t happy. Now I’m happy. And I refuse to give that up so you can have another chance to fuck my best friend.”

“She meant nothing to me, Y/N,” he insisted, although you could see in his eyes that he was lying. “It was a one-time thing and I swear I’ll never do it again.”

With the fire of a thousand suns coursing through your veins, you slammed the ice cream back into the freezer and grabbed at your hair. “For your sake, I hope you mean it and you’ll never cheat on anyone ever again. But I refuse to even give you the opportunity to do it again. You broke my trust - and even if I believed that you’d changed, which I don’t - I still wouldn’t give you a second chance, because I need to protect myself. You wasted my time and I will not give you the chance to do it again.”

Shawn’s foot was jittery with frustration; he was going through his mind to try and think of anything that might convince you. That’s when he started to really piss you off; he brought Spencer into it. “What does this guy give you that I can’t?”

“Oh, let’s see…love, trust, affection,” you rattled off, pointing at your fingers with each and every thing you loved about Spencer. “A great working relationship, great sex.” You stopped, seeing the anger in his eyes when you mentioned sex.

“So you work with guy? Does your boss know about that?” he asked.

Oh my god. “Are you trying to blackmail me?” You were absolutely stunned. You couldn’t be happier this relationship was over; you’d dodged a fucking bullet. “As a matter of fact, my immediate unit chief and my section chief are both aware of our relationship, so you’re out of luck there.”

“And he can take of you better than I do? I can’t imagine either of you make great money doing what you’re doing,” he continued. He was really grasping at straws.

“One, money does nothing for me, if there is no love. We both get paid a fine salary and even if we didn’t, I don’t need him to take care of me financially - and I didn’t need it from you either. If money is all you have, that’s sad. I take care of myself and anything else I need comes from him. Love, affection, protection. After barely five months, I know that he would jump in front of a bullet to save my life. Between that, his intelligence, kindness, sexiness,” you drew out, knowing that he boasted about his looks, “that’s all I need. I love him and he loves me. I’m over you. We’re done.”

Before you’d even finished your sentence, he had the balls to crush his lips against yours. In the past, the one thing you could say, was that when you fought, the makeup sex was pretty damn good, but you were so disgusted with his attitude and so madly in love with another man, that you pushed him away within seconds.

As you did, you saw the door open out of the corner of your eye. “I guess I interrupted something,” Spencer said, a look of shock, sadness and anger flashing across his face. “I’ll leave you to it.” He turned away, pulling his collar up as he walked down the stairs, a tear falling down his cheek as he left.

Without even putting on a robe or shoes, you pulled Shawn out of your apartment, locked the door and ran down the stairs after Spencer. If Shawn just messed this up for you, there was a good chance you were going to kill him.


End file.
